


Miles from normal

by tetralibria



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Aftermath, Amnesia, Gen, Loss of Memory, Yancy's alive (kinda)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейк судорожно выдохнул, молясь всем известным и неизвестным богам, чтобы чечако остался жив. В следующую секунду, ему, правда, пришлось поправить себя — в их нынешней ситуации вряд ли можно полагаться на богов, — скорее лишь на волшебные руки их единственной местной медсестры Софии. И, от части, на удачу.</p><p>Именно удача позволила им избежать участи многих тысяч людей, пострадавших от лап могучих чудовищ кайдзю, война с которыми длится уже седьмой год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 29 февраля 2020

      В далёком, самом не густонаселённом городке Ангун, в штате Аляска, четверо мужчин ехали на небольшом потрёпанном белом грузовичке с ещё одним — пока неизвестным им — пассажиром в кузове. Один из парней — самый хиленький, Джейк, — крепко держался за борт автомобиля одной рукой, а другой — аккуратно придерживал грудь пострадавшего парня, стараясь удержать его от сильной тряски по ухабам заснеженной дороги, которая во время их отбытия была ещё в относительно нормальном состоянии. Сейчас же эта самая дорога — одна из главных дорог полупустого города, оказалась заметена пятнадцатью сантиметрами снега, который продолжал мокрыми осколками падать на дорогу, на дома, на автомобиль, и на двух пассажиров в кузове.   
  
      Джейк судорожно выдохнул, молясь всем известным и неизвестным богам, чтобы чечако остался жив. В следующую секунду, ему, правда, пришлось поправить себя — в их нынешней ситуации вряд ли можно полагаться на богов, — скорее лишь на волшебные руки их единственной местной медсестры Софии. И, от части, на удачу.  
  
      Именно удача позволила им избежать участи многих тысяч людей, пострадавших от лап могучих чудовищ кайдзю, война с которыми длится уже седьмой год. Именно удача позволила им попасть в самый эпицентр битвы и убраться восвояси почти целыми и невредимыми, не считая потерянного улова и нескольких несерьёзных царапин от ударов о собственную же лодку.   
  
      Машина вильнула направо, на момент теряя сцепление с дорогой, оставляя после себя столп мокрого пробуксированого снега, и, проехав два пустующих долгие годы дома, остановилась.  
  
— Разбуди Софию, мы притащим его! — Отдал парню приказ капитан их судна, и, по совместительству, самый опытный в их компании рыболов, Ричард, открывая заднюю дверь грузовика и хватаясь за концы рыболовной сети, на которую они предусмотрительно уложили раненого парня.   
  
      Джейк сорвался с места в ту же секунду, лихо перескакивая через борт грузовичка и погружаясь по щиколотки в мокрый и ледяной снег. Видеть что-то перед собой теперь уже представилось нереальным, и, в надеждах хотя бы защитить свои глаза, Джейк приставил ко лбу ладонь, настойчиво пытаясь вглядеться перед собой в попытках найти лестницу. Запнувшись пару раз, Джейк наконец-то нашёл искомый предмет и, не замедляясь, вскочил на порог дома, стучась в дверь со всей своей силы. Парни — Ричард, Джонстон, и Эйвер — всё ещё возились где-то позади, и точно так же испытывали трудности с тем, чтобы увидеть что-то дальше своего носа, но свою ношу несли как можно осторожнее, зная, какие травмы можно получить после всего лишь одной встречи с кайдзю.   
  
      После очередной барабанной дроби, дверь наконец-то открылась, являя Джейку заспанную Софию, плечи которой закутаны в плед, несмотря на свитер и тёплые домашние штаны. Зевнув, София собралась было спросить причину визита, когда за его спиной раздалось суровое:  
— Уйди с прохода, малец, — от сухощавого старичка Эйвера, который совсем невежливо зацепил его своим костлявым плечом.  
  
      София, завидев всю компанию и их «улов», лишь молча отодвинулась от прохода, проснувшись окончательно, и произнесла:  
— На стол положите. И аккуратнее. Хантер! — Своим властным голосом закричала девушка внутрь дома, пока Джейк стряхивал последние остатки снега со своего капюшона и проходил в дом.   
  
      Лампы загорелись моментально, когда вся компания прошла в кухню, позволяя им не споткнуться о множественные контейнеры с пищей, которую в последнее время достать практически нереально, учитывая отсутствие связи с большой землёй.   
  
      София сгребла пустые пластиковые тарелки со стола, и сбросила их в сторону, стараясь не медлить, и помогла правильно расположить парня на деревянном длинном столе, аккуратно придерживая его голову.   
  
— Что случилось? — Пробасил Хантер, брат Софии, входя в помещение, зевнув точно так же, как и его сестра несколькими секундами ранее.   
  
      Атмосфера в кухне стала накаляться больше прежнего, когда рыболовы наперебой начали рассказывать то, что с ними случилось всего несколько часов назад. Хантер, внешняя противоположность своей сестры — белокурый и голубоглазый парень, оглядел всю их компанию суровым взглядом, заставив их замолчать лишь поднятой ладонью, и бросил лёгкий кивок на парня:  
— Что нужно принести?  
— Лекарства, — отозвалась София, осматривая лежащего на столе парня, — неси всё. Боюсь, понадобится больше, чем половина наших запасов.   
  
      Вновь кивнув, Хантер указал пальцем на темнокожего Джонстона и капитана судна Ричарда, и поманил их за собой, открывая дверь в подвал. Эйвер и Джейк стояли в стороне, следя за каждым движением девушки.  
  
— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — Необычным для него тихим голосом спросил Эйвер, наблюдая за тем, как София наклоняется к лицу парня в попытках услышать дыхание.   
— Да, — отвечает та через доли секунд, явно удовлетворённая услышанным, и махнула рукой за спину старику, — в первом ящике ножницы, дай мне их сюда. Джейк, — вырвала она из оцепенения молодого парня, трясущегося в углу, — поставь ведро воды. Или лучше — сразу два. Давай, всё нормально, — попыталась приободрить его она, завидев его расширенные от испуга глаза, — спички на верхней полке над плитой, вода — в кране, ведро — позади тебя. Давай, не тормози.  
  
      Джейк судорожно кивнул несколько раз, словно стараясь успокоить и заверить самого себя в том, что всё будет нормально. Эйвер же в это время искал в ящике ножницы.  
  
— Не могу найти!  
— Значит, во втором, — с лёгкой толикой раздражения произнесла София, одной рукой аккуратно снимая шлем, а другой — поддерживая шею новоявленного блондина.  
— Нашёл! — Победно воскликнул Эйвер, поднимая вверх две пары ножниц, протягивая один из предметов девушке.  
— Нет-нет, — запротестовала София, едва тот начал приближаться к столу с пострадавшим, — сначала разденься. Этому парню не нужно ещё больше холода и инфекции.   
  
      Послушно последовав приказу девушки, Эйвер быстро скинул куртку куда-то в угол, отправляя вслед за ней шапку, и, закатав рукава, принялся за дело, периодически подсматривая за нежными движениями Софии, которая старалась как можно аккуратнее разрезать неподдающуюся ткань, минуя твёрдые и раскрошившиеся части костюма.   
  
      Ричард и Джонстон, в компании Хантера, вернулись через две минуты, каждый из которых нёс по приличному ящику с лекарствами, опустив их на пол рядом со столом.   
  
— Чем-то ещё нужно помочь? — Спросил Хантер, спокойно переводя взгляд с окровавленного лица пострадавшего на свою сестру, которая со свойственным ей хладнокровием продолжает борьбу с оставшимися кусками ткани, параллельно убирая квадраты пластика и отбрасывая их в проход между кухней и гостиной.  
— Да, — выдохнула сестра, откладывая ножницы и принимаясь за нижние части костюма, аккуратно разжимая их пальцами, — разожги камин. У него переохлаждение. И принеси побольше одеял и полотенец.   
  
      Хантер молча кивнул, направляясь к камину, а остальные остались смотреть за действиями девушки, которая то и дело останавливалась, проверяя пульс парня.   
  
— Так, парни, — судорожно выдохнула София, вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной запястья, — сейчас нужно осторожно его приподнять и вытащить остатки костюма.   
  
      Ричард, Эйвер, Джонстон и Джейк по очереди, помогая друг другу, начинают приподнимать парня и вытаскивать из-под него оставшиеся куски ткани и пластика, пока София проверяет температуру воды в вёдрах термометром.   
  
      Выключив газ, София поднимает одну из пластиковых глубоких тарелок с пола, быстро ополаскивает её под холодной водой, и черпает тёплую воду из ведра, принимая из рук Хантера одно из полотенец, смачивая его.  
  
— Как огонь? — Тихо спрашивает она брата, стараясь не быть услышанной компанией рыболовов.  
— В порядке, — так же тихо отзывается тот, быстро улавливая серьёзный тон в голосе своей сестры. — Hy komt allegear goed? — Положив ладонь на напряжённое плечо девушки, протягивает Хантер.  
— Ik doch alles ik kin. — Ещё более тихим голосом отвечает ему сестра, поднимая свой взгляд. — Тогда держи, — протягивает она ему в руки хорошо выжатое полотенце, — протри ему лицо. И, — приостанавливает она парня за локоть, — как можно аккуратнее. Не верю, что это кровавое месиво появилось само по себе.  
— Будет сделано.  
  
      Вздохнув ещё раз, София поворачивается к месту действия лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, что Эйвер и Джейк смотрят на неё широкими глазами.  
  
— Что?  
— Трусы тоже снимать? — Перенявшись с ноги на ногу, спросил Джейк. София лишь молча кивнула, хватая второе тёплое полотенце и подходя к парню. — Идите в гостиную, следите за огнём.  
— Но… — Начал было Ричард, как девушка его оборвала:  
— От вас здесь больше никакой пользы. Разожгите огонь как можно больше, и подвиньте диван к камину.  
  
      Бросив последний взгляд в спину товарищам, София тяжко вздохнула и принялась аккуратно проводить полотенцем по туловищу парня, стараясь миновать сильного давления на глубокие борозды царапин, тянущиеся с левого плеча до правого подвздошного гребня, наблюдая за тем, как ткань моментально окрашивается красным. Далее всё для брата и сестры Антробас стало почти монотонным — аккуратно протереть, выжать, начать сначала. Казалось, что прошло несколько дней с того момента, когда они принялись за дело, хотя прошло всего лишь около получаса. Помещение кухни уже прогрелось от огня камина, а окна запотели, реагируя на контраст между температурами снаружи и внутри.   
  
      София выжала оставшуюся воду обратно, откинув полотенце в раковину. Хантер молча последовал её примеру, вновь водружая на половину полные вёдра на плиту. Из гостиной раздаются приглушённые голоса сегодняшних путешественников, притащивших в их дом полуживого парня.   
  
      Откинув прядь тёмных волос назад и вытащив заколку из одного из множественных ящиков кухонной мебели, она заколола чёлку, убрав все мешающие обзору волосы, и, взяв мощный фонарь из навесного шкафа, направилась к чечако.   
  
      Сантиметр за сантиметром она внимательно осматривает кожные ткани парня, аккуратно прощупывая волосяной покров на голове, который стал багровым благодаря всей крови, вытекшей из ран на лице. Не нащупав ничего, кроме небольшой шишки, она продвинулась к лицу чечако и обомлела — теперь, когда его лицо более-менее очищено от крови, можно рассмотреть черты его лица, или скорее того, что осталось, и ужаснуться тому, во что он попал. Всё лицо блондина испещрено мелкими царапинами, помимо которых имеются и глубокие раны — ссадина над правым глазом, начинающаяся в линии волос и заканчивающаяся аккурат над правой бровью, являя на свет тонкую разрезанную кожу и едва видную белёсую полосу черепа, кровь из которой уже медленнее заполняет пространство; двойной порез, начинающийся одним хвостом на левом виске, а вторым — под глазом, объединяясь в одну линию на скуле и спускаясь к подбородку, заканчиваясь чуть ниже контура лица. К счастью Софии, видимых травм, касающихся зрения парня, нет. Она аккуратно приоткрывает сначала один зрачок, просвечивая его, затем второй, и отмечает, что оба глазных яблока слабо двигаются, но расширенные зрачки никак не реагируют на свет.  
  
— Ушиб мозга, — шепчет наблюдающему за ней Хантеру девушка, — набери эритромицина и ибупрофена. Осторожнее с дозой, мы пока не знаем, как он отреагирует, особенно с эритромицином. Боюсь, у него аритмия.  
— Внутривенно? — Уточняет мужчина.  
— Нет, конечно. Таблетки пихать будем, — саркастично отзывается София, проскальзывая пальцами по шее, проверяя её на предмет повреждений, в то время как Хантер лишь хмыкает, привыкший к таким ответам сестры, и начинает набор лекарств.   
  
      София вновь склоняется над парнем, вслушиваясь в его слабое дыхание, одновременно просчитывая пульс, сверяясь со своими наручными часами, после чего продолжает скользить ладонью по туловищу блондина, ведя свет фонаря вслед за собой. Она внимательно осматривает четыре чётких царапины от лапы зверя, которые всё не перестают кровоточить, освещая каждую из борозд как можно ярче, проверяя, не задеты ли внутренние органы, и отмечая для себя, что в скором времени необходимо вытащить из ран мелкие куски пластика. Судорожно выдохнув, она заканчивает осмотр ран и спускается дальше, завидев точки от покрасневших капилляров. Девушка едва ощутимо нажимает на нижние пары рёбер, отсчитывая количество сломанных и треснувших. Хантер молча протягивает ей наполненный шприц, принимая из её рук фонарь и продолжая осмотр. София, не задумываясь, вводит обезболивающее и антибиотик внутривенно, мысленно молясь тому, что у чечако не окажется аллергии на такие банальные, но жизненно необходимые ему сейчас лекарства.   
  
— У него обморожение левой кисти и ступней ног, перелом правого запястья и сломаны две нижних пары рёбер, плюс трещины на паре выше, — оповещает сестру Хантер, выключая фонарь.  
— Займись запястьем, у тебя это лучше получается, — отзывается София, — я займусь обустройством дивана.  
  
      Молча кивнув, Хантер принялся за порученное ему дело, доставая все нужные ему предметы из коробки с лекарствами.   
  
      Войдя в гостиную, София отметила, что парни уже похрапывают в креслах рядом с камином, очевидно уставшие от сегодняшних приключений. Девушка медленно хватает одну из оставшихся от ремонта полиэтиленовых плёнок, расстилая её на диване, после чего кладёт сверху прогретую огнём камина простынь, вытаскивая один из тёплых пледов и возвращаясь на кухню, где Хантер уже наложил шины на запястье, зафиксировав травму, и заканчивает наложение эластичного бинта.   
  
      София вновь выключает газ, вытаскивая из верхнего ящика пластиковые бутылки, и аккуратно принимается за их заполнение, отставляя каждую из них в сторону, образовывая цепь.   
  
— Wy binne rjocht, ja?  
— Hooplick, — отзывается София, заканчивая с бутылками. — Нам нужно аккуратно перетащить его на диван, обернув одеялом.   
— Что будем делать с его лицом?  
— Нам нужно согреть его, — настойчиво отвечает София, опуская взгляд на посиневшие губы блондина, и вновь отсчитывая пульс, — сорок три удара — время уже на исходе.   
— Не хотелось бы мне иметь мёртвого пилота егеря в своей кухне, — с усмешкой произносит Хантер, пытаясь понизить градус напряжения. И, судя по слабой тени улыбки на лице Софии, у него это чуть-чуть, но получилось.   
— Джонстон! Ричард! — Окликнул он парней своим басом, аккуратно приподнимая туловище парня, давая сестре обернуть туловище парня в плед.   
  
С помощью, аккуратно ступая друг за другом, они прошли к дивану, аккуратно укладывая чечако на тёплую простынь и укутывая его потеплее. София вошла в комнату следом, неся в руках обёрнутые в полотенца бутылки с горячей водой.   
  
— В синих полотенцах — те, которые нужно положить на кисти рук и ног, — протягивает она свёртки мужчинам, — а эту — в паховую область, — даёт она специальное задание своему брату.  
— Почему я? — Со смешком возмущается Хантер, не боясь переигрывать, чем вызывает взрыв нелёгкого смеха в помещении, который будит Джейка и Эйвера.   
— Они менее горячие, — поясняет София Джонстону, — так будет больше шансов на то, что его сердце внезапно не остановится от перегрева.   
  
      Темнокожий парень кивает, принимаясь за дело.   
  
      Остальные самодельные грелки София прокладывает сама, аккуратно устраивая их под пледом, когда дыхание чечако останавливается. Антробас начинает делать искусственное дыхание, стараясь вернуть единственный путь воздуха, но тщетно.   
  
      Следующим отключается сердце.  
  
      Хантер кивком приказывает ребятам удалиться из комнаты, не желая, чтобы они видели его сестру расстроенной, если у неё опустятся руки. Мужчина молча наблюдает за тем, как его сестра аккуратно располагает сначала одну ладонь, а затем и вторую поверх первой на груди парня, начиная непрямой массаж сердца. София ведёт устный счёт каждому нажатию, в перерывах отдувая падающие пряди волос на лоб, которые ей мешают.   
  
       _Раз, два, три, дать время грудине выпрямиться, пока вдыхаешь в рот. Повторить. И ещё раз. И ещё один._  
  
      Уже в тот самый момент, когда Хантер посчитал дело оконченным и протянул ладони к плечам сестры, чечако вздохнул полной грудью, а сестра выдохнула, порываясь в направлении кухни. Вернувшись, она вонзает ему в грудь одну дозу адреналина в надежде восстановить самостоятельное кровообращение, и вновь прикладывает пальцы к сонной артерии блондина, следя за секундной стрелкой на часах. Она выдыхает через тридцать секунд, опуская голову. Хантер приподнимается с кресла, кладёт ладонь на плечи сестры, и спрашивает:  
— Binne jo okay?  
— Ja. Bring him nei de emmer. Не хочу, чтобы его стошнило на мой пол.  
  
      Хантер рассмеялся в голос, разворачиваясь по направлению к кухне, и чертыхнулся себе под нос. Ричард и Джейк наблюдали за действиями его сестры, когда Эйвер и Джонстон спросили, чем ещё они могут помочь.  
  
— Нужна горячая вода, — отозвался мужчина, вытаскивая из одного ящика с лекарствами коробь со звенящими инструментами, — когда закипит, опустите всё это внутрь и подождите минуты три. Потом выложите сюда, — он положил на стол одно из ранее принесённых им полотенец, — и вымойте руки сами. Чем меньше инфекции, тем лучше.   
  
      Кивнув, Джонстон занялся набором воды в ближайшую кастрюлю, а Эйвер достал инструменты. Ричард, осмотрев весь арсенал, лишь горько вздохнул и озвучил ту мысль, которую долгое время считал глупой:  
— Может, отвезём его в больницу?  
— В такую бурю? — В глазах Хантера заметались искры, которых так часто боялся Джейк, постоянно пересекавшийся с мужчиной в не то время и не в том месте. — Ты хочешь вылезти на улицу в такую погоду? И куда ты его денешь? В Джуно? В Ситку? Если соберёшься — удачи, но тогда я сомневаюсь, что ты довезёшь его живым.   
  
      Ричард на такой ответ лишь кивнул, чуть приподнимая ладони в жесте соглашения, и отвернулся от мужчины, который кивнул в ответ и занялся поисками требуемого предмета. Найдя ведро, он вернулся в гостиную, тихо устраивая его рядом с диваном, наблюдая за сестрой. София поправляет второй плед, стараясь не зацепить глубокие царапины на теле блондина, но тот почти не отзывается на её действия.   
  
— Соф, — тихо окликает её Хантер, — нужно зашить все раны.  
— Я не буду рисковать его лицом. Боюсь зацепить важный нерв, — судорожно выдыхает девушка, поднимаясь с колен. — А с грудных борозд нужно вытащить осколки…  
— Парни уже занимаются дезинфекцией инструментов. Я займусь. Но порезы ведь тоже нельзя так оставлять.  
  
      София протирает лоб, стирая крупицы пота, появившиеся как от безумных событий, так и от жары камина, обдумывая следующие действия.  
  
— Принесу оксиданил и бинты. Это пока всё, что могу сделать.  
— Захвати алоэ, — кивает Хантер, — и больше оксиданила. Большая часть всё равно уйдёт на его туловище.  
— А я-то думала, зачем тебе нужен этот чудовищный кустарник… — Со смешком произносит София. — Заодно наберу атропина, у него синусная брадикардия.  
  
      Едва она заканчивает фразу, как чечако раскрывает глаза, одновременно вдыхая почти полной грудью и закашливаясь. Его глазные яблоки заметались по помещению, ни на чём конкретном не останавливаясь, а изо рта понеслось непрерывающееся:  
— Райлирайлирайлирайлирайли…  
  
      София отпрянула от блондина, не ожидая такой реакции, а после, оценив ситуацию, придвинулась ближе, нависая над его лицом:  
— Тебя зовут Райли?  
— Нет, — донёсся до её ушей слабый свист, — мой брат. Райли, мой брат…   
  
      И на этом, блондин вновь потерял сознание.   
  
      Если Хантер думал, что на этом все страдания блондина закончились, то он сильно ошибался. Чечако затрясло в судороге, а София, быстро скоординировавшись, постаралась повернуть его на бок, пихнув плечом брата, чтобы он ей помог. Вдвоём они аккуратно повернули его на бок, стараясь не повредить сломанные рёбра ещё сильнее. И вовремя — блондина начало тошнить, что вернуло его вновь в сознание, а Хантера заставило молниеносно подать ему ведро, аккуратно придерживая оба объекта его теперешней проблемы.   
  
      Брат и сестра Антробас с тихой тревогой во взглядах наблюдали за происходящим, обдумывая шансы пилота на выживание.   
  
— Дроперидол тоже понадобится, — молча подводит итог Хантер, помогая уложить блондина обратно. София кивает, быстро возвращаясь на кухню, и с молниеносной скоростью достаёт нужные ей флаконы и инструменты, приготавливая лекарства. Эйвер и Джейк наблюдают за ней краем глаза, стараясь всё-таки не сводить взгляда с чечако, который продолжает бредить.  
  
— Как тебя зовут, парень? — Доносится до них громкий бас Хантера, трясущего за плечо цепляющегося за сознание парня. — Тебя зовут Райли?  
— Где Райли? — Едва различимый шёпот слетает с губ пострадавшего, заставляя его глаза заметаться по комнате в поисках Райли. — Где мой брат?  
— Мы тебя вылечим, парень, — уверяет блондина Хантер, — ты только скажи, как тебя зовут?  
  
      Судя по гробовой тишине, окутавшей дом, блондин отключился, даже и не думая давать ответ на вопрос.   
  
— София! — Раздаётся голос Хантера. — У него лихорадка, нужен ибупрофен и аспирин!  
— Сейчас! — Отзывается София, вновь ныряя в коробки и вытаскивая нужную капсулу, наполняя очередной шприц лекарственной жидкостью. Ричард и Джонстон молча выкладывают последние прокипячённые инструменты на полотенце, протягивая его Софии, но та лишь кивает головой в сторону гостиной, захватывая шприцы и бутыли.   
  
      Хантер молчаливо принимает инструменты, чуть отодвигаясь, давая сестре место и освещение для того, чтобы вколоть необходимые лекарства, и возвращается обратно, берясь за щипцы и принимаясь вытаскивать мелкие осколки из борозд на туловище, освещаемые фонарём, который держат Эйвер и Джонстон прямо над ним, позволяя увидеть все детали. София в это же время аккуратно смачивает ватные тампоны оксиданилом, высушивая кровь в ранах, после чего аккуратно смачивает их соком алоэ и накрывает небольшими квадратами бинтов, закрепляя их пластырем.   
  
      Закончив с этим, она тянет ладонь к другой паре щипцов, когда Хантер одёргивает её:  
— Отдохни. Ты слишком устала. Иди спать.  
— Вряд ли я теперь усну… — Устало выдыхает сестра, откидываясь на рядом стоящее кресло и вытягивая на полу ноги.  
— Поставь чайник, попей чего-нибудь горячего, — советует ей Хантер, вытаскивая очередной обломок из раны, и опуская его в самодельную ванну с горячей водой.   
— Ладно, — устало выдыхает девушка, поднимаясь с пола, — заодно наведу порядок в кухне. Парни, — окликает она наблюдающих за осторожными действиями парня рыболовов, — чай, кофе, чего-нибудь покрепче?  
— Виски бы сейчас не помешало, — мечтательно произнёс Эйвер, возводя глаза к небу. Во время войны на производство алкоголя осталось слишком мало времени и финансов, когда половина людей остались в разрушенных зданиях, а остальные решили пожертвовать всем на создание егерей, поэтому если у кого-то можно найти сейчас хотя бы унцию виски — этот человек признавался местным героем. Увы, София и Хантер Антробас не из таких людей, и Эйвер прекрасно это знал, хоть и молча благодарил Софию за такие домашние довоенные вопросы. — Но кофе сойдёт.  
  
      Девушка кивнула, дослушивая заказы остальных парней на кружку чего-нибудь тёплого, и тихо вышла.   
  
      Хантер ни секунды не сомневался, пока вытаскивал осколки из тела парня, что если кто-то узнает о том, что в его доме умер пилот егеря (чего он, кстати, очень не хочет), то его сживут со свету, поэтому принялся работать гораздо усерднее, несмотря на раннее утро и бушующую метель за окном. Смысла посылать парней домой не было — дверь уже почти наполовину засыпана снегом, и гораздо практичнее будет откопать её уже ближе к полудню, когда ему самому нужно будет отправиться на очистку местных улиц от накопившегося снега. И это в том случае, если буря прекратится.  
  
      София смочила одно из уже пользованных полотенец в чуть тёплой воде и начала стирать уже высохшую кровь с деревянных досок стола, позволяя стекать красной воде между досок, пачкая пол. Голова девушки трещала от мыслей о том, как эта ночь превратилась из чего-то более-менее мирного в полное сумасшествие красок и неожиданных ситуаций. Хотя, учитывая чечако в её гостиной, эту ночь уже нельзя назвать более-менее мирной. Да и Рич с его командой попали в какой-то переплёт — это видно по их бледным лицам, когда они каждый раз бросают взволнованные взгляды на искалеченного блондина, чья жизнь в большой опасности. Каждый раз, видя жертв нападений кайдзю, множество из которых покалечено смертельно и испускает почти последний вздох, ей хочется, чтобы они погибали сразу, без мучений. Антробас считает, что так куда более лучше, чем жить искалеченным физически и психически, встречая каждое утро с назойливыми воспоминаниями о том, что хочется забыть.   
  
      Рука девушки невольно коснулась левого плеча — результат встречи с кайдзю, когда балки, поддерживающие второй этаж, завалили её, сильно придавив её левую сторону и оставив её со сломанной ключицей и предплечьем на следующие полгода. А так же с душевной дырой в том отделе сердца, где находились их с Хантером родители. Мелиссе и Джону тогда не повезло больше всех — в то время как Хантер находился в лесах, отслеживая очередного медведя, а сама София лежала в руинах второго этажа, они были в городе рядом с причалом, отмечая какой-то летний фестиваль. В тот день, три года назад, погибло восемнадцать человек из их поселения. А на следующий день уехали на большую землю около трёхсот — самые относительно разумные, оставив большинство стариков, не имеющих родни, погибать. К счастью, помимо Хантера и Софии, которые помогали коммуне и в довоенное время, осталось ещё около пятидесяти молодых людей, заботясь о местных стариках и поставляя им еду. Всего в общей сумме это давало около двухсот человек.   
  
      Чайник закипел, выливая воду из носика и заставляя огонь шипеть. София вынырнула из своих воспоминаний, выключила плиту, оглядев стол своим внимательным взглядом, и решила, что обедать за этим столом им предстоит ещё нескоро, и, наспех заварив себе и Джонстону чай, а остальным — кофе, поспешила в гостиную.   
  
      Хантер как раз заканчивал зашивать первый порез, когда она протянула кружку Ричарду и поставила напиток Хантера на полке над камином — там, где он частенько её оставляет, после чего присела на кресло рядом, не отводя глаз от действий её брата, руки которого не дрожали.   
  
      Для Хантера это дело — вытаскивание всякой вредной ерунды из раны — дело привычное. Именно Хантер, и никто другой, вытащил её в тот самый день из-под обломков, и помог зафиксировать её повреждённые конечности. Не без её руководства, разумеется. С тех пор парни по мелочёвке и обращаются к нему. В обычные (смотри —  _мирные_ ) дни старший Антробас занимается охотой, чисткой улиц от снега, сбором и доставкой провизии с большой земли (не без помощи парней, конечно), а также отправляется на рыбалку.   
  
      София морщится от воспоминаний того, как парни звали его вчерашним утром с собой на рыбалку, и как он отказался, завидев её взволнованное лицо. Пусть София и Хантер не близнецы и не телепаты, но они знают друг друга достаточно долго, чтобы понять, когда другой чувствует себя тревожно и некомфортно. Именно это слово —  _тревожно_  — и описывает состояние Софии во вчерашнее утро.   
  
      Второй порез чистится и зашивается в гробовой тишине, когда София наконец-то находит в себе силы спросить:  
— Что произошло?  
  
      Джонстон подзывает Джейка подменить его, когда парень отставляет пустую кружку, и присаживается рядом с креслом Софии на пол, тяжко выдыхая. Воспоминания произошедшего мечутся перед его глазами, заставляя мужчину уставиться вдаль, возвращаясь на место битвы.  
  
— Шторм занёс нас ближе к Анкориджу, — наконец произносит он отстранённым голосом, — мы попали в самый центр бури. Удержаться на таких волнах всегда казалось невозможным, и Эйвер с Ричардом решили поискать временное прибежище, где можно причалить и переждать бурю, но… — Мужчина замолчал, громко задышав, сдерживая наворачивающиеся слёзы запоздалого страха. — Наткнулись на кайдзю. Этот монстр приближался к нам, миля за милей, а мы и не могли куда-либо деться. Ветер, дождь, волны бушуют со всех сторон, да ещё и штурвал заклинило… Я думал, нам конец, когда кайдзю поднялся из воды и посмотрел на нас с высоты своего роста. Ты даже и не представляешь, какой он огромный… Слишком огромный.   
  
      Ричард, сидящий рядом с камином, напротив Софии, и Джейк с Эйвером, поддерживающие фонарь над телом пилота, продолжали слушать в гробовой тишине, а Хантер, не отрываясь от своего дела, лишь приподнял ухо в направлении объясняющего Джонстона, двигая желваками от злости и периодически стреляя взгляды на свою сестру.  
  
      София знала, что это было — боль и обида за то, что парням сегодня повезло, в то время как их родители погибли. Но она не может не отметить для себя, что потерять этих парней вслед за её родителями было бы слишком жестоко, даже не смотря на то, что война, по определению, это та вещь, которая может забрать всё, чем ты так дорожишь. А самое главное — сокрытое — во взгляде её брата, это благодарность. Благодарность за то, что она его всё-таки не отпустила. Хантер ей, и София это знает и чувствует, безмерно благодарен.   
  
— Я уже собирался начать молиться всем богам, когда этот егерь вырос рядом с нами, — указал темнокожий мужчина на блондина, стаскивая с себя шапку, — эти парни захватили нас, и направили в обратную сторону, к дому. Далеко, мы, конечно, отправиться не смогли… Но, я думаю, за нашу жизнь нужно благодарить чечако и его товарища, которого мы не нашли.  
— Он погиб? — Шёпотом спрашивает София.  
— Насколько мы знаем, нет, — отзывается Эйвер. — Когда монстр откинул этого бедолагу, мы успешно сменили курс на Ангун, а он ушёл один.  
— Значит, подумал, что он мёртв, — подвела итог девушка, сжимая в ладонях кружку.  
— У него были на это все причины, — отзывается Хантер, заканчивая изымать осколки из последней борозды, — Соф, забери бутылки и нагрей воду заново, уже всё остыло.  
  
      Девушка кивает, приподнимаясь, и обходит своего брата, чьи руки по локоть в крови чечако, забирая ёмкости. Ричард и Джонстон вызываются ей помочь, и они втроём проходят в кухню, начиная всё по кругу. Хантер в это время прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу пилота, ощущая, что лихорадка потихоньку начинает спадать, а парень уже не так сильно реагирует на боль — подействовали обезболивающие. Он поправляет одеяло, окутывающее голову блондина, которое стало слишком уж свободным после той судороги, и оборачивает теплее шею, проверяя дыхание пострадавшего, которое стало более спокойным и ритмичным, хоть и с небольшим свистом из-за мешающих повреждённых рёбер.   
  
      Парни молча оглядывают окровавленную кухню, в которую они ворвались всего два часа назад, отмечая то, сколько теперь придётся убирать хозяйке, и переглядываются между собой.  
  
— Его нужно отвезти в больницу, — начинает разговор Ричард.  
— Я знаю, — отзывается София, — но выгляни в окно. Дальше носа ничего не видно. Да и чечако может не выдержать транспортировки. До Джуно слишком далеко, а до Ситки тоже нужно уметь добраться.   
— Ты можешь отправиться с нами, — встревает Эйвер.  
— Могу. Но я не хочу рисковать его здоровьем. Представь себе: ну, сможем мы добраться до Ситки, и что дальше? Что мы скажем? Мол, посмотрите на парня — он пилот егеря, но мы без понятия, как его зовут, просто не хотим, чтобы он умер у нас?   
— Это неплохой вариант, — пожимает плечами Ричард, чем вызывает у Софии злость.  
— Неплохой вариант? — Взрывается девушка, хлопнув ладонями по столу. — Этот парень сражается за жизни всех нас, а ты предлагаешь его угробить в попытке якобы спасти? Да ты угробишь его до того, как погрузишь на свою лодку! — Кричит София, накаляя атмосферу в доме до конца. — У него четыре сломанных ребра, четыре треснутых, куча глубоких ран, ушиб головного мозга и грёбаный перелом! И ты хочешь мало того, что выползти на улицу, где снега до окон, а потом ещё и плыть на лодке сквозь шторм? В таком случае я спрашиваю тебя, Ричард… — Грозно начинает девушка, но её вовремя обрывает бас Хантера:  
— София!  
  
      И София, бросив последний разъярённый взгляд на бородатого мужчину, отворачивается к плите, начиная заливать воду обратно в бутылки. Ричард, кивнув, молча возвращается в гостиную, а Эйвер подходит к столу и начинает помогать сестре Антробас.  
  
— Мы нашли его в пятнадцати милях от берега, — тихим голосом говорит Эйвер, не отвлекаясь от дела, — думали, что мёртв и решили не оставлять его плавать просто так. А потом Джейк заметил, что у него есть слабый пульс, и мы рванули на всех парах к тебе, Соф. Не злись на Ричарда. Он понимает, что парень — пилот егеря, спасшего нам жизнь всего лишь шесть часов назад, и именно поэтому он хочет ему помочь.  
— Я недостаточно квалифицирована? — Со слабой усмешкой спрашивает девушка, оборачивая ёмкости с жидкостью в полотенца.  
— Нет, что ты, — улыбается старик, — ты в порядке, просто в больнице ему будет лучше. Все эти приспособления…  
— Я знаю, — тихо отмахивается София, — но сначала его нужно залатать хоть немного, иначе он не выдержит перевозки. Переломы рёбер закрытые, но я не могу отрицать, что там нет осколков, поэтому…  
— Я понимаю, — кивает головой Эйвер и успокаивающе кладёт ладонь на плечо девушке, — ты сделаешь всё, что сможешь.


	2. 1 марта 2020

  К полудню, когда буря на улице уже более-менее снизила свои обороты и приобрела хоть какую-то стабильность, Хантер созвал собрание на кухне, решив не мешать своей сестре получать такие необходимые ей минуты лёгкого сна, состоящее из него самого и четырёх гостей.

 

— Нам нужно разобраться с дорогами, парни, — тихо начал он, оперевшись на дверной проём, разделяющий кухню от гостиной.

— Да, — отзывается Эйвер, почёсывая свою макушку и слегка пожимая плечами, — но как? Намело до половины двери — я проверял полчаса назад.

 

   Остальные парни лишь молча кивнули головами, осознавая сложность сложившейся ситуации. Разумеется, у каждого в голове промелькнула мимолётная мысль о пилоте, лежащем в гостиной семьи Антробас, и не отходящей от него Софии, которая смогла сомкнуть глаза лишь пятнадцать минут назад, и то, только после долгих убеждений Хантера о том, что он присмотрит за незнакомцем и разбудит её в случае непредвиденной ситуации.

 

— Вы пока займётесь дверью, а я спущусь в гараж и проверю трактор. Не знаю, насколько хватит топлива — последний раз наполнял бак пару дней назад, как раз перед всем этим… беспорядком, — подвёл итог Хантер, тяжко вздохнув. — Будем надеяться, что топливо не замёрзло.

— Я могу очистить дверь гаража, — отозвался Джейк, переступая с ноги на ногу и нервно поглядывая с Хантера на Джонстона, надеясь, что последний поможет ему в нелёгком деле.

— Идёт, — кивает Хантер, — в таком случае, Эйвер и Ричард занимаются дверью, а ты с Джонстоном идёте за мной. Лопат должно хватить.

— Я разбужу Софию, если ты не против, — кладёт ладонь на плечо мужчины Эйвер, кивая в направлении гостиной.

— Я хотел сам, но если тебе не сложно…

— Без проблем, друг, — улыбается уголком губ мужчина и направляется в гостиную, пока все остальные одеваются как можно теплее, застёгивая куртки под самый нос и надевая перчатки.

 

   Входя в гостиную, Эйвер находит Софию склонившейся над чечако, и скромно улыбается. С тех пор, как его дети и жена приняли разумное решение уехать вглубь континента, София заменила ему старшую дочь, являясь её копией не только во внешности, но и в характере. А с тех пор, как он осознал, что София тянется к нему, как к отеческой фигуре, он воспринял эту ситуацию как какое-то странное благословение, снизошедшее с небес.

 

— Он в порядке?

— Всё ещё лихорадит, — выдыхает София, поправляя одеяло на блондине, — но гораздо меньше, чем вчера.

— Уже можно выдыхать, да?

— Не совсем. Ему всё ещё холодно, хоть и пульс поднялся до пятидесяти ударов. Не знаю, насколько сломаны рёбра, но остаётся только надеяться на то, что осколки не вонзились в лёгкие. Я не смогу оперировать его в этом случае, — опускает плечи София. — Я совсем не уверена…

— Мы будем надеяться, — приобнимает девушку за плечи Эйвер, позволяя той положить голову ему на плечо, и аккуратно поглаживает её по волосам, успокаивая.

— Хантер уже выдвигается, да?

— Они с ребятами пока займутся расчисткой дорог, а потом нужно будет проверить, все ли старики в порядке, — с уверяющей улыбкой произносит мужчина, отпуская девушку, — потом вернётся.

— Ладно, — устало выдыхает София. — Посиди с ним, ладно? Нужно приготовить ему что-нибудь, если он очнётся. Не хочу, чтобы он ещё и голодал. Если что-то тебе покажется странным — зови.

— Будет сделано, мисс, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах салютует Эйвер, присаживаясь в кресло рядом с диваном, подкидывая очередное полено в камин.

 

   София проходит в кухню, протирая глаза, которые застелены лёгкой пеленой недосыпа из-за ночных событий. Открывая дверцу за дверцей, девушка собирает нужные продукты для лукового супа, неволей возвращаясь в судьбоносный для них с Хантером день — день, когда вся жизнь в городе остановилась. С тех пор прошло чуть больше трёх лет, но ей до сих пор снится та ужасающая боль от перелома в плече, и та горечь, когда ей сообщили о смерти её родителей. Ей хочется знать — есть ли у блондина кто-то из родственников, которые будут страдать по нему так же, как они с Хантером страдают по родителям? И, с удивлением для себя, она отмечает, что не желает, чтобы у него кто-то был. Так проще.

 

   Гораздо проще не чувствовать боли, не знать, что это вообще такое. За семь лет войны чувства многих людей притупились, и они уже не страдают из-за смертей, как прежде. Они медленно теряют в себе то, что делает их людьми.

 

   Нарезая лук, София погружает его в куриный бульон из кубика — из мяса на острове есть только рыба и периодически пойманная Хантером дичь, но такой роскоши, как раньше, больше нет. Большинство из прежнего рациона достаётся пилотам егерей — сейчас они являются приоритетом всей планеты. И, оглядываясь в гостиную, Антробас знает, почему.

 

— Эйвер! — Раздаётся грозный голос Ричарда позади неё, заставив дёрнуться от внезапности. — Помоги мне!

— Иди, — мягко улыбается старику София, — я присмотрю. Всё нормально.

— Ты не выспалась, — отмечает мужчина, снимая с крючка куртку и натягивая перчатки.

— Высплюсь, когда у парня спадёт температура, — заканчивает девушка, отмечая тихий рокот мотора трактора, — Хантер уже собрался. Не переживай, у меня здесь всё схвачено.

— Спасибо тебе, — напоследок высказывает Эйвер, закрывая за собой дверь и выходя в мороз.

— Было бы за что… — Шепчет себе под нос София, помешивая готовящийся суп, и пробуя по чуть-чуть, когда из гостиной раздаётся шорох и грохот упавшего тела. — Да чтоб тебя… — Отключает она газ и ускоряется в комнату, чтобы найти блондина на полу в лёгком смятении и туманом в глазах.

— Где я? — Хрипит парень, сжимая зубы от боли и осматривая сначала себя, а потом — помещение. — Где я?

— Давай помогу, тебе нужно лечь, — пытается поднять его девушка, когда он внезапно на ней повисает. — Серьёзно?! — Она упирается ногами ещё крепче, водружая парня на диван и располагая его так, как нужно, стараясь не повредить его раны, и садится на пол рядом, выдыхая и всматриваясь в его лицо.

 

         Через несколько минут пристального вглядывания, глаза чечако вновь раскрываются, но он смотрит уже на всё более осмысленно, когда его взгляд перемещается на неё:

— Где я? — И шипит от боли.

— Сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть, — подскакивает София, вновь набирая обезболивающее и поднося шприц к его вене, — это обезболивающее, — поясняет она, замечая страх в глазах, — поможет тебе на время.

 

   Блондин кратко кивает, сжимая левый кулак до белых костяшек, и выдыхает, когда укол заканчивается.

 

— Подействует через пару минут, — кивает София, аккуратно притрагиваясь ладонью ко лбу блондина, — как тебя зовут?

— Эм… — Блондин замолкает, мечась взглядом по помещению и стараясь вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что осталось в его голове. — Я не знаю.

— Не помнишь? — Заметив кивок, Антробас продолжает: — Неудивительно, кайдзю неплохо тебя приложил — ещё бы чуть, и твой череп бы разошёлся пополам. У тебя сильный ушиб мозга, перелом запястья, и сломаны рёбра. Не считая, конечно, жутких царапин от лап монстра на груди. Поэтому постарайся двигаться как можно меньше, ладно? Быстрее заживёт.

— Угу, — бурчит блондин, — это больница?

— Нет, это мой дом, — улыбается уголком рта София, — мы в Ангуне, штат Аляска. Меня зовут София.

— Ты меня нашла?

— Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось? — Нежно спрашивает София, стараясь давить на незнакомца как можно меньше.

— Я помню океан, и монстра… А всё остальное — в каком-то тумане, — шепчет блондин.

— Амнезия. Может пройти со временем, — уверенно отзывается София. — Постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы память начала восстанавливаться быстрее.

— Так это ты меня нашла?

— Нет, — машет головой Антробас, — мои знакомые. Ты и твой партнёр по егерю спасли их, когда случилась очередная атака кайдзю, тебя вырвало из машины, и они подобрали тебя неподалёку от наших берегов. Тебе очень повезло.

— Спасибо, — хрипит парень.

— Может, ты хочешь поесть? Или ещё что-нибудь?

— Поесть бы не помешало, — пытается приподняться незнакомец, но София его останавливает, слегка касаясь плеча:

— Не стоит. Я помогу. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hy komt allegear goed? — Он будет жить?  
> Ik doch alles ik kin — Я сделаю всё, что смогу.
> 
> Wy binne rjocht, ja? — Мы ведь справимся, да?  
> Hooplick. — Надеюсь.
> 
> Binne jo okay? — Ты в порядке?  
> Ja. Bring him nei de emmer. — Да. Принеси ему ведро.


End file.
